ffmcufandomcom-20200213-history
Hawkeye
Clinton Francis "Clint" Barton, also known as Hawkeye, is a skilled marksman, a former special agent of [[S.H.I.E.L.D.|'S.H.I.E.L.D.']] and one of the founding members of the [[Avengers|'Avengers']]. Known for his use of the bow and arrow as his primary weapon, Barton had become one of the best agents of [[S.H.I.E.L.D.|'S.H.I.E.L.D.']], responsible for the recruitment of [[Black Widow|'Black Widow']], whom he developed a strong friendship with. Personality: Clint Barton is a brave operative with a deadpan focus; dedicated to his job of protecting the innocent. Through his years of being with S.H.I.E.L.D., Barton had made himself one of their best soldiers, tacticians, and marksmen, and had shown great loyalty and dedication to whatever his objective is, and always gets the mission done, as he will fight until the end and then keep fighting. However, despite this commitment, Barton has proven himself to be a maverick, disobeying orders in order to do what he believes is right as well as seeing through whatever he does his own way. However, two people Barton has ultimately shown to follow completely are Nick Fury and Steve Rogers due to their qualities he holds to value. He admires Fury's clear line of sight, something Barton maintains in situations and respects Rogers' ability to always fight for what is right. Though commonly misjudged and underestimated as one of the most under-powered Avengers, with his ability to blend in with his environment, his stoic professionalism, and ability to see and assess from afar, Barton is often valued by his superiors for his ability to keep an eye on people and assess situations. Despite his professionalism and approach to missions, Barton is a humorous and often sarcastic person and is able to not take things too seriously, even in the midst of a battle where he can sometimes be overwhelmed. Whether it be fighting aliens, robots or whatever enemies he faces, Barton will constantly make a joke or bring levity to a situation, mainly when he is fighting alongside his best friend and partner, Black Widow, one of the few people who not only understand Barton’s level of banter, but is also able to keep up with it. This is due to their many years of working together, which developed into a strong friendship, where the two could be completely comfortable with each other. As a result, Barton trusted her with the secret of his family, and she told him about her dark past. And when both were compromised, the other cared for them as they recovered. Because of there closeness, they often stay together in situations as that's how they work best. Uniquely, Barton is quite compassionate for an assassin, as he sees the good in people and who they could be, rather than who they were. For this, Barton is seen as a better man, then a good soldier. When he was ordered to kill Black Widow, he made the call to spare her, recruiting her for S.H.I.E.L.D., and developing a great friendship with her, while others would only see her as a merciless assassin, beyond redemption. From this, Barton developed a strong partnership with Romanoff, caring for her deeply at all times. This is also seen with Wanda Maximoff, one of the other people Barton possesses a close bond with. Much like Romanoff, he inspired Maximoff to move past her conflicted history and do good and help fight with the Avengers. Since her brother's death, ultimately saving Barton, he has felt some responsibly towards Wanda, him being a father figure towards her, guiding her and making sure she does what is right. Despite both of them being at either end of the scale in regards to powers: Wanda being incredibly powerful and Barton being a regular man with a skillset, this does not come into play within their relationship, but rather they see past that and focus more on accepting the reality of their situations and doing what needs to be done. Barton is a very loyal, caring and dedicated person who would do anything for the people he cares about. But the most important people in his life, are his family, who are very supportive in his role as an Avenger. Being a loving husband and father, Barton thinks about his family before a battle, motivating him, and would call them afterwards to tell them he is fine. Barton being a compassionate person and a family man goes hand in hand with each other and is what separates him with the other Avengers. It is the experience of being a husband and a father that makes him the man he is. Abilities: Clint Barton's main ability is his extraordinary talent in marksmanship, with a particular speciality in archery. Barton's unique skills have made him a core member of the Avengers, and one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents. * Master Marksman: Hailed as the World's greatest marksman, Barton is an outstanding all-around marksman, tremendously skilled in wielding both conventional firearms and archery bows with unerring accuracy due to his keen eyesight and impeccable hand-eye coordination. Barton is capable of firing multiple arrows in a few seconds, strike enemies' weak points with extreme accuracy and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. Barton is a left-handed bowman, meaning he holds the bow with his right hand and draws the string with his left. Barton sometimes uses a Wrist-Bow, which he has been shown to wear on either arm. Barton is also able at throwing any projectile with the same unerring accuracy, as seen with Barton scoring a bulls-eye with three darts simultaneously thrown without effort and perfectly throwing Captain America's shield with similar precision. * Master Assassin: Barton is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s greatest assassins, having once been assigned to kill Black Widow, a notorious master assassin. * Expert Acrobat: Barton is highly athletic and agile, capable of complex acrobatic maneuvers. * Master Martial Artist: Barton is an excellent combatant, having been extensively trained in various forms of martial arts as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Master Tactician: Barton was recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D. leadership abilities, strategic prowess and has been trained in military tactics. * Expert Pilot: Barton is an accomplished pilot, able to fly a Quinjet even when a fierce battle was going on and even receiving cargo into the Quinjet while piloting it in mid-air. Barton was also the one usually piloting the Avengers Quinjet. * Multilingualism: Barton can speak English, Russian, Chinese, Arabic, and Japanese. Equipment and Facilities: Weapons: * Recurve Bows: Hawkeye is seen with a recurve bow. It is a heavily customised Hoyt Buffalo in 'blackout' colours and is capable of folding on itself for easier transport and concealment by way of added hinges located by the tiller adjustment bolts. It also has multiple buttons on the bow's grip which are capable of selecting specific arrowheads stored in his mechanical quiver. A laser sight to assist in targeting can also be found on the riser. The bow has a capability to transform into a Bo-Staff which can be used for close quarters combat. * Specialised Quiver: Hawkeye's quiver was supplied with a multitude of different arrowheads in the bottom. By dialling up an armament setting from control on his bow, Hawkeye could cause the quiver to affix these special arrowheads. This effectively increased the capabilities from conventional arrows to explosive arrows, a grapple line, and more. * Wristbow: Hawkeye used the Wristbow as his weapon. * Arrow Case: Hawkeye uses an arrow cartridge capable of holding nine collapsible arrows. He stores a case on the outside of each leg, which easily come off and quickly expand the nine arrows. * Baton: Barton carried a collapsible metal baton hidden under his quiver. * Heckler & Koch P30: Hawkeye carries a Heckler & Koch P30 as his main sidearm, holstered on his left leg during any of his missions. Vehicles: * Quinjet: Hawkeye has used a Quinjet for transportation to travel around the world and take out threats during active missions as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and as a member of the Avengers. Facilities: * Clint Barton's Homestead: When Barton joined S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury ensured his family's existence would be a secret, set up a farm for them to live. * Avengers Compound Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:American Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent Category:Spy Category:Assassin Category:Avengers Category:Barton Family Category:Pilot Category:Multi-Linguist Category:Martial Artist Category:Hero